1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ostomy collecting device for attachment to human skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collecting devices for collecting bodily waste, ostomy appliances, wound or fistulae drainage bandages or devices for collecting urine are usually in the form of a receptacle, e.g. a bag, pouch or tube for receiving the waste, connected to an adhesive wafer that can be attached to the skin of the patient. The wafer is typically in the form of a backing layer coated on the skin-facing surface with an adhesive layer and the wafer may further be provided with an aperture for accommodating the body opening. The size and shape of said aperture can often be adapted individually to fit the anatomy of the patient.
For many medical applications safe adhesion is often the most important property in a given device, for example for ostomy devices, which are placed on the abdominal skin. Hence, traditionally fairly aggressive, absorbing and high modulus adhesives are used in combination with a robust high modulus backing to facilitate the anchorage and removal of the device. While it is possible to produce devices with very good and safe adhesion and a reasonable easy removal without excessive stretching in this way, the carry comfort is limited due to the rigid and stiff system, which tends to stress the abdominal skin and produces a “plate like” feel during use.
Ostomy devices, applied on the abdomen of a user, are exposed to quite severe stress during the movements of the user. Especially, in vertical direction, e.g. when the user is bending or stretching the wafer is affected. Abdominal skin has high flexibility, especially in vertical direction where a deformation up to 40% is seen during bending and stretching. In horizontal direction such high deformations are not seen.
It has been discovered that with a combination of a low modulus adhesive and corresponding low modulus backing layers, devices can be produced, which are very comfortable to wear and which both have very good and safe adhesion due to the soft adhesive and low modulus enabling the wafer to follow the movements of the body.
However, a drawback of these appliances is that they, due to the low modulus, are difficult to remove as they will stretch and elongate during detachment.